


Once again

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, au donde no se conocen desde crios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Quizás nos conocimos en otra vida, y el destino quiere que nos reencontremos.





	

A Barry le tomó todo el día llegar hasta Pueblo Aromaflor; el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar cuando llegó, tiñendo el lugar de un leve color rojizo. Sin embargo, su hiperactividad y alegría se mantenían intactas desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir.

Cuando vio el cartel que anunciaba el nombre del pueblo, soltó un pequeño grito y dio un salto, haciendo que una pareja de ancianos que se encontraba cerca lo mirase y sonriesen, quizás recordando la época en la que ellos eran entrenadores.

El pueblo era increíblemente pequeño, más de lo que Barry pensaba. Se componía, en su totalidad, de un Centro Pokemon, una tienda y dos casas. Sin embargo, había bastantes más personas de las que podría haber imaginado en un primer momento. Sonrió, alegre – le gustaba hablar y conocer gente nueva, y estaba dispuesto a dialogar con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Fue después de salir del Centro Pokemon cuando se percató del mar floreado que se encontraba detrás del pueblo. Una brisa de viento lo acogió con el aroma de las flores, embelesándolo; tardó unos segundos en regresar a la tierra y andar hacia las flores, queriendo admirar su belleza desde cerca.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, de espaldas a él, en el centro del océano de flores. El viento la ondeaba el pelo oscuro que caía libre por su espalda, con un gorro blanco como adorno. Vestía un abrigo rosa, adecuado para las temperaturas propias de Sinnoh; entre las flores, unas botas del mismo color se asomaban tímidamente.

Algo dentro de él reaccionó, como si estuviese viendo a alguien a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria, pero que, a la vez, era una completa desconocida para él

Ella se giró, sintiéndose observada, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Barry.

Las palabras se anudaron en su garganta, como si rehusaran a que rompiesen ese momento, como si su voz pudiese romper una armonía invisible. Era como si estuviesen destinados a encontrarse, pero a la vez, no tuviesen por qué hacerlo. Quizás fue el destino, o fue pura casualidad. Pero el resultado era el mismo: se cruzaron en la vida del otro.

La chica sonrió, y sin decir nada, comenzó a andar hasta pasar al lado de él. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, ni se giró para mirarlo de nuevo. Simplemente, abandonó el pueblo, prosiguiendo con su propio viaje.

Barry se quedó allí unos minutos más, intentando grabar en su memoria la imagen de la chica rodeada de flores, bañada por los tonos rojizos del atardecer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa, se colocó la bolsa en su sitio y tomó la misma dirección que la chica de antes. Su viaje no acababa allí, aún tenía que convertirse en el campeón de Sinnoh.

Con un poco suerte, volvería a encontrarse con la chica de las flores.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Sandra, mi chica entre las flores.


End file.
